Static Shock Drabbles
by TheKingOfCretins
Summary: Many different drabbles from Static Shock. Main pairings include: Virgil/Richie, Francis Hotstreak /Richie, Ebon/Shiv.
1. The World Isn't Ending

Pairing(s): None, could be interpreted as Virgil/Richie  
>Summary: Richie's father has a problem with more than race, and this time Virgil has to be the peacemaker.<p>

* * *

><p>"And stay out!"<p>

The door slammed just as Virgil walked up, ready to pick Richie up for their weekly sleepover. He jerked to a stop, knowing that it wouldn't be the best idea to antagonize anyone in Richie's house with his presence if someone was already yelling. Richie's dad still hadn't quite warmed up to him yet. He instead waited for Richie to stumble forward off the front steps, holding a backpack and a sleeping bag.

"What's up with the gear, Rich?" he asked jokingly. "Normally we chill on the couch." Richie's expression made his words catch in his throat.

"I..." Richie stammered, looking crushed. Virgil put an arm out to steady him but it stopped halfway and he pulled it back, nervous.

"What's the matter, Richie?" Virgil's inquiry was answered by the window opening and Richie's father shouting through it, apparently not satisfied with slamming the door on his son.

"You are not welcome back in this house, you hear me! You are no son of mine!" Richie winced as the window, too, slammed, and looked down at the ground with sad eyes. Virgil looked at the window, then back to Richie, and eventually put a hand on his arm, guiding him away from the house. Richie barely looked up at him or talked to him as they walked toward Virgil's house. Virgil was stumped as to what could have happened, but he didn't want to pry. Richie would tell him if he wanted him to know. Eventually, he did decide to dish, turning just as they reached Virgil's neighborhood.

"My dad kicked me out," he said, and Virgil was grateful he was telling him, even if he had already figured out as much from his father's words. Richie sighed, and adjusted his baggage. Virgil gestured carefully.

"That what the stuff is for?" he asked. Richie nodded miserably. "I can't go back there, that's for sure."

"You can stay at my house, of course!" Virgil offered. Richie gave him a look. "No offense, V, but your dad would just make me talk to my dad, or put me in a..." Here he trailed off. Virgil knew what he meant, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as they walked.

"What's he so mad about this time?" Virgil asked casually. He was really curious as to what was going on, exactly, but he didn't want to push Richie to talk.

"I don't want to tell you," Richie mumbled, looking down and confirming his suspicions. Virgil nodded, but he wasn't expecting the next part. "I don't want you to hate me." Virgil blinked in surprise.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked, perplexed. Richie flushed.

"I've said too much," Richie moaned as they reached Virgil's house and they made their way up the steps. Virgil just stared at him. "Seriously, Rich," he assured him. "There's no way I could hate you. Y'know, unless you turned into a huge jerk or something." Richie shrugged.

"Hey little brother," Sharon greeted as she walked past, headed to her room. "Hey little brother's friend."

"Hey," the two chorused, and Virgil nodded at her before turning back to Richie.

"Come on, man," he wheedled, pushing him lightly. Richie frowned, brows pursing in deep concern. He eventually sighed and plopped down on the couch, looking at Virgil with wide, pleading eyes.

"I...I came out to him," Richie muttered, looking away once more. Virgil didn't understand for a long moment. As soon as he did, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You...what?" Richie sighed angrily, bending forward over his knees.

"I knew you'd get like this!" he replied. Virgil didn't know whether to be hurt by his expectations, or shocked by his declaration. He was torn. He loved Richie like a brother, but this was a huge confession. Never before had Virgil known someone who was... of a different persuasion than he was. To tell the truth, he hadn't even thought about it before. Sure he knew others existed, but he had never really dwelt on it for more than a moment. To think he knew someone who was...

"No, man, it's..." Virgil tried to find the right words. It's fine? It's normal? It wasn't really fine; he didn't know what to think. His first instinct was to ask Richie if he had tried being the other way, but he knew in his heart that it didn't work like that.

The worst part was, Virgil knew next to nothing about the thing. He had never had a chance to really learn, so he was at a loss for words. Richie was looking different, somehow, next to him, and he kept his eyes on him uneasily. Unfortunately, Richie was noticing.

"I knew it," he said under his breath, frowning. He turned away sadly, and Virgil felt a rush of guilt.

"Rich," he said firmly, putting a hand on Richie's arm. Richie looked up, surprised. He stared at the touch as if it were completely unexpected. Virgil swallowed before continuing. "I'm sorry. I should have realized. You're my best friend! I wanna know everything about you. I guess you could tell I didn't know a whole lot about this kind of thing, but that doesn't mean I don't wanna learn. I just... let me be your best friend, okay?"

Richie looked at him for a long moment before throwing his arms around Virgil's neck. Virgil felt a shudder of revulsion until he realized that it was Richie, still Richie, and relaxed into the embrace. He wrapped his arms around Richie's waist and sighed into the other boy's neck.

"I kind of hate your dad right now," he mumbled. Richie chuckled dryly.

"So do I," he said softly, turning his head to rest on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil found he didn't mind.

"I just... why's he gotta be so phobic?" Virgil sighed angrily. Richie pulled back shyly.

"It's alright," he said, smiling. "I got you, right? And your dad'll help...right?"

"Yeah," Virgil smiled. "You always got me, Rich. Who knows? Maybe there's something odd about me, too. And dad has resources for kids like you; you know he does."

"Odd?" Richie repeated, putting his hands on his hips. "You think me being that way is odd?" Virgil was worried until he heard that teasing undercurrent to Richie's voice, which cause him to smile.

"Everything about you is odd, Rich," he laughed, ruffling Richie's hair. Richie shrugged with an overly innocent expression. "Hey, I'm just unique."

"You sure are," Virgil snickered, putting an arm around him. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?" Richie asked.

"The world isn't ending."

Richie smiled in spite of himself.

"Yeah, I guess not. Static saved the day again, huh? Naw," he added after a pause for thought. "It was just some guy called Virgil Hawkins."

* * *

><p>This is a request for my DA. If you would like a similar request, PM me with a pairing and a prompt, and I will do my best to complete it.<p> 


	2. Virgil Doesn't Know

Pairing(s): Francis(Hotstreak)/Richie, Hinted Virgil/Richie  
>Summary: Richie has a date behind the gymnasium with the last person Virgil would want to see him with.<p>

* * *

><p>"Meet me behind the gymnasium after class."<p>

Richie looked up to see who had whispered those words in his ear, but of course he already knew. Francis gave him a cruel smile as he walked away, waving over his shoulder. The redhead knew that Richie couldn't resist the offer, even though he would protest and whine throughout the entire experience. Francis had his number, and he just had to deal with it.

Virgil chose then to walk by, raising one eyebrow in suspicion. He jerked a thumb towards the retreating bully, cocking his head to the side.

"He giving you trouble again?" he asked heatedly. Richie managed a weak smile and a slight shrug.

"Naw," he said, trying to keep the waver out of his voice. He was sure Virgil could hear his knees knocking together. "Just the usual. Let's get to class."

Virgil frowned, but he trusted Richie's words and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, guiding him to class. The blatant misplaced trust made Richie so guilty that he almost considered ignoring the offer after class. Almost.

"Ahh," Richie moaned, throwing back his head. He was certain that Francis's hands were everywhere; he felt the other boy on his waist and chest and thighs all at once, his head spinning with heat. There was a sharp nip to his collarbone and he winced, allowing Francis to work his way back up to his chin, covering his neck in kisses on the way. Francis kneed him hard between the legs, and it was halfway between pleasant and painful. Then again, so were most of the things he did with Francis. Lips pressed under his chin, tongue poking through and swiping over his sensitive skin. Richie shivered, hands threading through Francis's hair and kneading his shirt. A hot breath hit his neck and it sent tingles through his limbs. Francis looked up at him, and Richie could see in his eyes that he was smug. One eyebrow cocked and tongue playing across his lips, Hotstreak's swagger was obvious in his face.

"Faggot."

Richie's blood chilled in his veins, sending ice through his entire body. He froze there, paralyzed, as Francis had the gall to laugh. One hand slunk down to Richie's waist and grasped his buttocks, slowly groping and pulling him closer. He went willingly enough. It wasn't the word that had startled him, it was the tone he said it in, as if that word gave him power over Richie's body. Which, for all intents and purposes, it did. Richie knew what was coming next, and he flinched to think of it.

"Bet Virgil doesn't know you're a faggot," Francis hissed, squeezing hard. Richie bit his lip, feeling an involuntary moan escape nonetheless. Francis leaned closer. "I'll bet Virgil doesn't know what I do to you. I bet you haven't told him jack shit."

Richie tried to pull away, but Francis crashed their lips together, pulling their bodies flush in an urgent and demanding kiss. Richie melted into the embrace, hands scrambling for dear life for purchase on Francis's back. Somehow he knew Francis was getting off on holding something over Virgil. In fact, he was fairly certain that Francis only did this for said reason. He had offered as soon as he figured out that Virgil didn't know Richie was gay, not when he heard the sexuality news itself. This was all fine with Richie, actually. In fact, it was more than fine. Richie himelf didn't get off on Francis, either. He himself got off on another warm, male body, damn the identity. Being the only gay person in Dakota meant that having a bi-curious supervillain fondle him behind the gymnasium was a rather fine idea indeed. If that meant a little bit of dirty talk involving his best friend, then so be it.

"You know what I think?" Francis whispered into his ear, and Richie bit back the tongue that wanted to reply that he didn't care what Francis thought. Francis continued silkily, hands sliding into the waistband of Richie's cargos. "I think he might freak out to hear what we've been doing. I mean, having a faggot for a best friend can't be easy."

"Call me a faggot again," Richie gasped, tugging on Francis's hair. "And I will bite your tongue out." Francis laughed, sliding his hand up and down Richie's thigh.

"Alright, alright. Whatever, you dirty little abomination. I'm not gonna tell Virgil either." Francis nipped along Richie's chin, following his jaw back to his ear and biting his hoop, tugging slightly at the earring with his teeth. "No, I think it would be much better if you told him. I can just picture his reaction when you tell him how you come around begging me for this, spreading your legs like a damn frat girl and moaning like a bitch in heat."

Richie bit his lip again, eyes rolling back to look at the sky. It was a clear blue, dotted with puffy white clouds. Maybe Virgil was enjoying the weather. More likely, he was making rounds as Static. Crime didn't break for a good day. At least he was helping, he reasoned, by distracting one of the more unruly criminals for the day. Francis continued his trail of kisses down into the front of Richie's shirt, tugging his collar down. Richie whined as Francis tongued his nipple, arching his back against the wall.

He hated keeping secrets from Virgil. This secret, however, could not be shared. Francis might have been a racist, gay hating, insensitive asshole, but his opinion didn't matter to Richie. Virgil's did. He knew that Virgil wouldn't be able to accept having a gay best friend, especially when...

...as Francis slid a hand up the back of his shirt, the other one clutching his upper thigh around Francis's waist, Richie couldn't help but wish that it was Virgil doing the petting.

* * *

><p>This is a request done on my DA. If you would like a similar request, PM me with a pairing and a prompt and I will do my best to complete it.<p> 


	3. Efficiency Is Key

Paring(s): Virgil/Richie

Summary: Being a teenager is just a great excuse for anything, Richie reasons.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what had started it, but he wasn't complaining. All he knew was that one moment Static was pulling off his mask to reveal a handsomely smiling Virgil Hawkins just like in his fantasies and then suddenly they were kissing. It might have been a face he made. It might have been the way he had been carried back to HQ, skates sparking and malfunctioning as they laughed at their close encounter. It was spur of the moment on Virgil's part, he was sure of that much, because after moving their lips together roughly, pressed hard and tasting of teeth, the other boy pulled back with wide eyes and apologized.<p>

"I didn't mean to... Oh geeze, man, I-"

But Richie silenced him with a finger to the lips, blushing under his replying smirk. "Hey," he said, trying to sound casual through the nerves knotting up his stomach and the butterflies attacking his chest. "It's what teenagers do."

And then they were doing what teenagers did. Virgil's hand was in his hair and his own knees were failing, pitching them back onto the couch. Virgil grabbed his waist, pulling him close, and Richie opened his mouth slightly until his tongue was darting past Virgil's lips, gently flicking, and Virgil moaned into him. His arms found purchase on Virgil's shoulders and Virgil moved between his legs, fingers gently massaging his hip.

It was so fast and unexpected and somehow it felt all wrong. It was like being on a roller coaster. Everything was rushing by and he couldn't hold onto anything or for the life of him tell what was going on. He could barely see beyond the brown of Virgil's skin and the steel grey of the gas station ceiling above him. But somehow it was okay because Virgil was hot against him and he would be lying if he said he had never considered this.

Suddenly something hard was grinding into him and he felt himself stiffen as well as Virgil's hand dipped under the hem of his shirt and pushed it up, grazing his nipples. He shivered and arched into the touch and that seemed to drive Virgil further. His own hands moved past Virgil's collar and down his chest, stroking the muscles there. It wasn't half-bad. Despite his wiry build, Virgil was rather well-muscled. The other boy grunted in appreciation and his free hand slid slowly lower. When Virgil began to hover just below his back, fingers just grazing his buttocks, he had to take ahold of his friend's hand and shove it down.

Richie bucked into the touch, erection grinding against Virgil's through the cloth of their costumes. His own was thin enough that he could feel the rough scratch of Virgil's pants and the bulging flesh beneath. He gasped and bucked harder as Virgil's fingers squeezed and clenched, sending shivers through his legs. Richie could feel himself throb with need, and he cursed himself for not having more restraint but it was just so good and-

-and had he really been that eager?

Richie felt his face flush and he knew that Virgil could feel his slowly retracting length and the wetness of his now-stained leggings. For a moment there was silence punctuated only by the ragged breathing of the both of them. Then, laughter. Virgil just couldn't stop, shaking lightly with the chuckles wracking his body. But it wasn't mean. It was just a reaction to the ridiculousness of the whole thing, and then Richie was laughing too and they were snuggling closer and falling over each other's shoulders.

"Teenagers, right?" Virgil shrugged, still snickering.

"What can I say? I'm efficient."

As they tried to disentangle themselves from one another, their eyes met, and as if on cue they both smiled.

"I'm glad we're friends," Virgil said, and Richie had to agree.

* * *

><p>Request for Aqono~ Sorry it took so long. I'll get the next request done sooner. PM me if interested.<p> 


End file.
